


Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 2 Episode 8

by Bardwich



Series: Victoria - An Alternative Series [1]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Drummond Lives AU, Edward Drummond Lives, He gets shot but not fatally, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardwich/pseuds/Bardwich
Summary: Episode Summary: Season 2 Episode 8Encouraged by their trip to Scotland, Drummond announces to Alfred that he wants to break off his engagement, despite great personal risk in terms of his reputation. Alfred's attempt to caution him into thinking things through properly only upsets him. However, before they could make up, Drummond gets shot outside the Parliament following the Corn Law vote. He doesn't die but sustains a serious injury, which alters his prospects immensely, both personally and in his career. Will he recover? Where do they go from here? Stay tuned for Season 3...





	Victoria: An Alternative Series - Season 2 Episode 8

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of alternative plotlines for Drummond and Lord Alfred, starting from THAT episode. I had started writing these before Comfort and Joy aired. Published on Tumblr, now I'm publishing them on Archive as well. So far, an alternative season 3 has been completed, with a Christmas special. If you like this script fic, stay tuned because Season 4 is going to be posted very soon.
> 
> If you'd like to read all epsiodes out there, you can on my Tumblr: http://animateglee.tumblr.com/tagged/drumfred+script+fic


End file.
